Written In Promise A Valentine's Day Story
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Yaoi Rei? Rei is getting poety cards from a mysterious admirer, who could it be? Can you figure it out? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Secret Admirer

Blackie: *smirks* Valentine's Day is soon, you know what that means? Rei: No.......Should I be afraid? Blackie: Yes, be afraid!! BE AFRAID!! *cackles evilly* Rei: O.o; Goldie: -_-U *whacks Blackie with a mallet* Blackie: ow....okay okay, Satomi be a friend and do the disclaimer. Satomi: Blackie nor Goldie own Beyblade but they own me, the plot and the poem that is used for the inspiration of this fic, if you steal it, Blackie will send Mariah with a flame-thrower at your thievery soul. If you flame, we'll use the flames and give it to Blackie, which she will be very overjoyed to burn down any houses in your area hoping to catch yours on fire. Remember, this is a yaoi fic so prepare for some yaoi-ish fluff. Blackie: Couldn't of said it better myself. Goldie: :. You never say the disclaimer, if it was you, you would be holding a sign!! Blackie: -_- *twiddles thumbs*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One: Secret Admirer  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei?! Oh Reeeeeeeeeeiii!! REI!? Rei, Would you _please_ come out of the bathroom?! Just put the mirror down and walk away!?! Stop worrying about your hair, you look fine!!! Would you c'mon!?"  
  
Rei was examining his hair for like the fiftieth that morning and that the fact Satomi Ryusaki was really getting mad that Rei was hogging the bathroom since no one would leave him alone to examine-check his hair for any uneven hair that could damage his poor aspect of his body.  
  
"Rei, if you want your hair to stay black, you better get out here right now before I think of some way to turn your hair pink!!!!"  
  
That definitely got his attention as he shoved the mirror in the drawer, then dashed out of the bathroom, passing Satomi by who was blinking in surprise and amusement as Rei slammed the door in his room panting heavily.  
  
Our heros were currently spending their February month vacation at Satomi Ryusaki's house, Kai's good friend who was more than happy to share her house with them during the holiday they were on break. Satomi usually was okay with everything, except Tyson sneaking in the fridge late at night to eat some of the homemade ice cream she made and that the fact that Kenny hogged the phone when he was on the internet. (Blackie: Just like me ^^;)  
  
She didn't have very much problems with Kai, Rei or Max but Rei found her a nice girl, but sometimes a scary person to mess with. Rei noticed that after they took a break from beyblading, he's been noting that Kai wasn't around that much as he used to (Blackie: Like he ever was, but get with the program) Rei was kind of worried about him, but deep inside, he knew that Kai was old enough to care for himself. And Rei should only care about Rei at the moment. (Blackie: Rather greedy aren't we? Goldie: *whacks Blackie* Would you shut up?!)  
  
Rei then went towards his bed and flopped into the comfy surface, the soft feather mattress supporting his weight.  
  
He then felt something poking his stomach, he blinked, then ran his hand from under his stomach and pulled up a red envelope. He looked at the calendar, it was only the fourth of February and he was already getting a valentine. He shrugged and opened it carefully, using his nails as a letter opener, then pulled out the letter, gasping seeing the red petals fall to his lap. He inhaled the strong scent of roses as he opened the folded paper, looking at the light red paper that was in his hand, that was slightly tinted with clear glitter, the letter was written in silver ink and in very neat handwriting.  
  
~*Summers come and Seasons go,   
But when it comes to you, Rei  
I love you dearly so.  
But if I tell you now, who I really was,  
I would know that you would hate me  
The reasons why because,  
There are some things that could never be true  
And I know that clearly if I said  
My heart would be in pure taboo,   
for which will make me sad.  
But I will make it up to you,  
By sending you these cards.  
And hoping to win your heart  
By midnight and with my regards*~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Rei stared at the poetry that just made a blush rise in his cheeks, he had an admirer? Telling by how this poem was neatly done and neatly written, whoever it was really was serious about this. As he wondered who sent him the letter, someone was watching from the window, smiling as Rei read the poem over and over again.  
  
The mysterious person turned around and walked away, then whispering, "There's so much more to come, Rei, just you wait." 


	2. Chapter Two: Red

Blackie: Okay, just so you know, there is a third chapter coming after this if FF.net doesn't show it. Goldie: We do not own Beyblade, we only own Satomi, the poems that we write and the plot, you steal, we well burn your house down. Blackie: So please Read and Review.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Red  
  
~*~  
  
Rei held the poem in his hand as he went downstairs, then he noticed Satomi sprawled up on the couch, reading her favorite book, 'Secrets to thy Dynasty'. Rei then looked at the letter, 'Maybe Satomi might know who sent this.'  
  
He walked over to the couch and then cleared his throat to be acknowledged by the girl, who turned her head to him, blinking curiously. Rei then sat down on the chair and then asked, "Satomi, how well do you know everyone's handwriting?"  
  
"I used to be a handwriting analyzer....why?" Satomi asked, reading her book as Rei got up and then putted the poem over the pages of her book. She read it with her silver eyes and then looked up at Rei who was still standing and then back to the poem....then back to Rei again.  
  
"What? Do you know who it is?" Rei asked, noticing that the girl was scratching her head, she closed her book and then looked at the poem over and over again, then she ran a hand through her black hair and then looked at Rei, "Well, you sure do have quite a poet for an admirer."  
  
Rei blushed, "But do you know who it might be?"  
  
"The handwriting is very familiar, whoever wrote this took very well time on this, no mistakes, meaning this person wants everything perfect and nothing less, the hand is very graceful to have this kind of writing....it definitely is _not_ a...."  
  
"Huh?" Rei asked blinking, "Definitely not a what?!"  
  
Satomi smirked slightly, then she said in a singy-song voice, "Looks like you got yourself a guy chasing after your heels, Rei!"  
  
Rei blinked for a moment, then blushed madly, Satomi giggled, "Aw c'mon, don't be so shy, I _know_ that you're gay."  
  
"How can you tell?!"  
  
"I haven't seen you check me out or anything, and usually straight guys would usually try to do _anything_ to get under my shirt, which is less tolerant of you....plus I saw you with that Gravitation manga, so don't play dumb with me."  
  
That only caused Rei to blush even more, Satomi rolled her eyes, "Okay Rei, we're the only two people here, you don't have to worry, nothing leaves this room."  
  
"Thanks Satomi." Rei said, then sitting back down on the chair, "So who do you think it is? You said it looked familiar."  
  
"Well, I can only tell you what this person's personality might be. I already said that he likes everything perfect, it's also that this person is very sincere, but he doesn't show it....he's got a sour layer, yet a sweet core....Rei, this is going to be a tough one."  
  
"Great, and how many more days til' Valentine's day? Ten?"  
  
"Yep, and you got some thinking to do, Rei, I'm sorry I couldn't be much of help." Satomi said as she handed him back the letter, "But I wish you luck, and go get 'im tiger!!"  
  
Rei blushed again as he left the room, after silent minutes, Satomi then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, she grabbed a soft drink out of the refrigerator. As she did, she heard someone enter the house, she turned her head and then smirked at the newcomer. She then grabbed another soda and tossed it to the other, who caught it with one hand and opened it, taking a sip of it as he leaned on the counter. Satomi closed the refrigerator door and then said, "So, how was your day?"  
  
"Alright I guess, nothing new, win a few, lose a few." the boy said as he took another sip of his soda. Satomi smirked and said, "Oh? Nothing new? I thought you had a new interest in poetry, Mr. Valentine Angel."  
  
That caused the boy to spray the soda out of his mouth that he was currently sipping, then he turned his head to the snickering girl, "So, all this time you've been hiding feelings for him? This is a very interesting scenario!"  
  
"You're not...you know." The other boy said, pink tints rising on his cheeks, Satomi chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, not at all."  
  
"Satomi....what am I supposed to do now? I don't know what to do now...."  
  
Satomi blinked for a moment, and then she looked outside the window, "Hey, look, there's a rainbow!"  
  
The other boy looked outside as well, and then blinked, "So? It's just a rain-"  
  
Then an idea came to both Satomi and the other boy's head. They looked at each other and then Satomi smirked, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You must be reading my mind."  
  
"No you read mine."  
  
"No, you read mine first"  
  
"Nuh uh, you read mine"   
  
"Nooooo, you read mine!"  
  
"No, I did not, you read mine!"  
  
"You read mine, damnit!"  
  
Satomi sighed and rolled her eyes, "Who cares, let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Rei stirred in his bed, he felt something in his hand, he opened his left eye, his nose was being tickled by something soft and feathery. He then saw a scarlet red color meeting his eye. He opened the other to see the whole shape of the object in front of him.  
  
His hand was on a stem of a long stemmed rose. He sat up, smelling the scent of roses causing him to want to go back to sleep. He then noticed his room was a little more red than before.  
  
He then noticed another thing, the reason _why_ his room was littered with red.  
  
Red long stem roses to be exact.  
  
Red roses and red rose petals of every shade littered his room floor, some on his bed and everywhere around him, a bouquet of roses was in a vase on his desk and next to it was a large white rectangular box with a nice big red bow, that had a letter slid under it.  
  
Rei carefully got out of bed, some of the rose petals falling silently to the ground. He walked over to his desk and then picked up the bouquet, smelling the sweet fragrance of the delicate flowers. Then he picked up the letter and unfolded it, sparkling red glitter fell to the floor as he read the pale blue letter with ruby red writing.  
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written In Red Are the Words of my Heart. This Promise will never split us apart.**~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Rei blinked and then pulled the ribbon to untie it, then opened the box to see some tissue paper then to touch something very silky.  
  
Rei pulled the fabric out to reveal a new Chinese wardrobe similar to the one he usually wore, except it was a silky red one with black ties and a black scarf that tied around the waist, even new red moccasins that had yin-yangs embroidered on the top.  
  
"Wow," Rei whispered, then went to the bathroom to change, when he came out, he looked at himself in the full length mirror, smirking to himself, he went out to go show off. He went to the dining room to see Tyson, Kai, Tala (who came to visit), Max and Satomi sitting at the table and Kenny? Only god knows where.  
  
Satomi turned her head from her plate and then saw Rei and smirked, "Looking sharp, Tiger, got yourself a new wardrobe?"  
  
"Actually, the admirer thought of me good in red." Rei said, turning around showing off his new clothes. Max blinked, "Admirer, eh? Whoever it was must've liked silk, red and.....Rei, why are you blushing?"  
  
"The admirer also loves roses, you won't believe how many roses are in there." Rei said, Tyson blinked, "Really? Let me see!"  
  
Kenny, who appears out of nowhere, over-heard the conversation, "I wanna see too!"  
  
Rei smiled, "C'mon!!"   
  
Satomi, Max, Tala and Kai stayed at the table, but Satomi smirked and then went back to her cup of coffee while Max, Tala blinked at the Japanese girl who had a smirk on her face. Kai was having his eyes to his news paper.   
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: XDDD Kai with glasses reading the news paper in a business suit! Talk about funny image!! But so kawaii too!!....Um yeah, Read and Review!! 


	3. Chapter Three: Orange

Blackie: Goldielocks, disclaimer Goldie: Blackie does not own Beyblade Blackie: On with the fic! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Orange  
  
~*~  
  
Rei sat down on his desk, it was the next day after the rose-incident. Even though Rei saved up all the petals in a jar and the long stem roses in a big vase in the kitchen, he still could smell the traces of the fragrance linger in his room. He looked outside, it was a perfect day in mid-afternoon, (Satomi lives in a hot climate area) the sun shining through the balcony, making the room feel a little hot. Rei tugged the side of his collar slightly, feeling slightly hot from the heat.  
  
Then he decided to open the patio doors, maybe get some fresh air. Rei walked to the balcony and opened the very clean crystal like doors, the breeze greeting him with a soft cool touch of wind, his bangs, floated to the sides as the winds blew his face with a brisk kiss of the sunshine pouring on his body, making the feeling rather refreshing.   
  
He took a deep breath of the fresh air and then walked to the outdoors and leaned on the post to look around the fields of Satomi's home, which was a perfect place to live at. Since she lived near the ocean, the beach was just a five minute walk away through a field of sunflowers and a grassy meadow.   
  
He looked down and then noticed someone hiding behind the trees. Rei blinked and then noticed Satomi's long black hair waving like a curtain of night through the wind. He wondered why she was hanging around there, so he decided to see what the girl was doing.  
  
"Hey Satomi! Whatcha doing back there!?" Rei called out, Satomi turned around, some of her stands of hair getting caught in her face, but she used a hand to brush them away.  
  
"Hey Rei, I'm just looking for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Satomi took a while to respond, "Oh, just the neighbor, he said he was supposed to take a look at the shed today."  
  
Rei blinked, "You have a shed?"  
  
Satomi sweatdropped then laughed uneasily, "No, that was a misunderstanding."  
  
Rei rose an eyebrow, but then shook his head and went back inside, after a couple seconds, Satomi took a deep breath of relief.  
  
'That was a close one, I better be more careful where I meet people up at.' Satomi thought as she went back to the tree again, preparing for the next gift.  
  
"Got it ready?"   
  
Satomi turned her head to a mysterious person that was wearing a black cloak and nodded, "Almost, you think this is going to work?"  
  
"Positive, just trust me in this Satomi."  
  
"But what if Rei sees who you are?"  
  
"Don't worry, he won't."  
  
Satomi nodded again and then handed him the box, "Lets get ready for the attempt then."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was reading a book until he heard a knock on the door. He hopped off the chair and then went to the door, opening it to find no one there. But when he looked down, he saw a note on the welcome mat.   
  
He picked it up and unfolded it, reading the small two lined poem.  
  
~**It's all working well, in my game plan. It will be even better if you catch up with me....if you can.**~  
  
Rei looked around and then saw someone in a black cloak sitting on the fence. Rei started to walk, but then the guy in the cloak hopped off the fence and tore off running towards the meadow. Rei closed the door and then ran after him, making sure he didn't lose sight of the other person.  
  
Rei was running through the meadow, the air was just so relaxing that day. But he kept his concentration at the person who was leading him to who knows where.  
  
Rei then lost track of him where there was a cliff ahead, Rei looked through the cliff and saw something at the top.  
  
Rei, being the curious kitten he was, made his way up, then when he made it to the top, it was a orange throw blanket on the grassy cliff and had his name embroidered in fancy lettering. Rei picked it up, it was laced with a silky trim and had a mink type of texture to it's feeling. Then he saw a bouquet of orange and peach roses that had light pastel orange tissue paper wrapped around it, having another letter attached to it with a bright orange ribbon.  
  
After sitting down on his new blanket, Rei pulled the ribbon and took the letter in his hands, using his nails as a letter opener again (Blackie: His nails would sure come in handy.) he opened it, noticing orange glitter floating around in the air, dancing around Rei as it descended to the ground.   
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Orange are the Words of my Lips. This Promise to hold you forever with my hands and fingertips.**~  
  
~** Rei, you maybe think that the would thinks of you as one person, but to me, you mean the world...and I would give you the setting sun and the glowing moon to win your heart..you are the only one for me and no one else.**~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Rei looked up at the sky, to see the orange sunset, his eyes were filled with happiness, he clutched his bouquet of peach roses and leaned into his comfy new blanket as the sunset fell to the horizon.  
  
The mysterious admirer in the cloak was watching Rei as he held his gifts with gratitude, the boy smiled and walked off, knowing that someday, his arms would be around Rei....forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: wow, world record, took me twenty minutes to type this chapter O_o; Alright, Read and Review!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Yellow

Goldie: We do not own Beyblade. Kenny: Hey, where's Blackie? Goldie: *blink blink* Blackie!? Kai: She might be dead! YAY!! Goldie+Kenny: O_o;;;; Rei: What? We can dream can we? Tala: -_-U Okay, that's just random, Rei. Rei: ^^; Max: Maybe Blackie's taking a vacation? Tyson: She wouldn't leave us here, would she? All:.....  
  
~*~Meanwhile in Hawaii  
  
Blackie: *in a black and silver bikini stretched out on a beach chair* Ahh, the life of Hawaii, no noise, no flamers annoying you, hot guys making out- O_O Guys making out!! *watches* Dude, I'm in paradise baby!!!!  
  
~*~Back in Blackie's residence  
  
Goldie: She would _never_ do that, now let's get on with the fic! Tyson: If you think so....  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Yellow  
  
~*~  
  
Rei cuddled up in his new orange blanket on the couch as he watched TV that night, he looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning, but he still couldn't sleep.  
  
Why?  
  
Because Rei was thinking.  
  
Thinking?  
  
Thinking about his Valentine Angel.  
  
Why?  
  
Because he was wondering what will come next.  
  
Rei really wanted to know who the Valentine Angel was, he wanted to know, but then deep inside, he wanted to wait til' Valentine's Day to see his admirer. He noticed that he got yesterday something orange, which was this nice throw blanket and then the day before, a new red wardrobe.....the next must be yellow.  
  
Wondering what his next present would be, Rei slowly closed his eyes, only to open them again....then flutter his eyes to a complete close, as the glow from the TV shined in his face, but wasn't bothering him at all, since he was very sleepy and tired of thinking at the moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Satomi was reading her favorite book again in her room, then noticed that someone came inside. She blinked and closed her book, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Can't sleep." The boy replied, sulking on the now closed door. Satomi sighed and got out of her comfy bed. She then went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What are you so nervous about?"  
  
"Nothing really." The boy lied, turning away slightly, Satomi lowered her eyelids, "Don't think you can fool me, you are lying right through your teeth."  
  
The male sighed and then leaned his head on the door, "It's just that I'm not sure if I can face him, the tough thing about it is that what if he doesn't like me-"  
  
"Look, he will _love_ you, I know it." Satomi said, facing him and placing both her hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly, "Don't be such a worry wart, you'll be fine, besides, you have only a couple more days til' Valentines Day, just a couple more days, and then you'll be in the arms of Rei Kon, I can just see it now in a whole sequence."  
  
Suddenly gaining more confidence, the boy smiled, "Thanks Satomi, you just know the right words to say."  
  
"Anytime, Anytime." Satomi said, then patted the male in the back, gesturing him towards the door, "C'mon now, you better get some sleep, you got to get his next present ready."  
  
The boy nodded and left Satomi's room, she sighed and went to her window, looking outside on the balcony, she looked up at the moon that floated in the blanket of midnight and stars.  
  
"Rei will love him.....Rei will love him." Satomi repeated to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Rei stirred slightly, only to find that he was on the couch, he ran a hand through his bangs, blew them aside and then got off the comfortable furniture, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He picked it up, folded it neatly and carried it up the stairs, when he opened the door, he saw something on his bed.   
  
He blinked when it was a big square box on his bed tied up with...yes...you guessed it, a yellow ribbon with yellow wrapping. Rei also saw a bouquet of yellow roses and yellow carnations tied up with yellow ribbon with another letter. He first took the letter and then unfolded it, yellow glitter fell to the floor as he read the yellow words on the pastel green paper.  
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Yellow are the Words of my Soul. The Promise I have is Truth only I hold.**~~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Rei then pulled the ribbon, tore off the wrapping and opened the box, he delicately putted his hand down the box, his hand touching soft fur. He clutched the fur and pulled it up, his eyes widened in awe at what he saw.  
  
It was a plush tiger, more like a tiger that was almost half his size. it's fur felt so real and it's yellow with black striped coat made it so adorable. It's golden amber eyes were similar to his and it had a yellow collar on it. He looked at the tag that was on it and it was written in yellow ink again.  
  
~**I found this tiger and I thought about your eyes. It's name is Maganda, which means beautiful. Just like you, And to remember you as loving, friendly and wise.**~  
  
Rei blushed as he then looked at the tiger plush. (Goldie: Hey, that rhymed!) He wrapped his arms around it and clutched it tightly as though afraid that if he would let go, it would disappear.  
  
From the window, his admirer and Satomi were watching. As Rei left the room, with all his presents in hand, the other two switched high fives.  
  
~*~  
  
Goldie: At least Blackie finished off the chapter. Tyson: But _where_ is she? Goldie: How am I supposed to know? Kai: Who knows, maybe she's watching guys make out or something. Goldie: You think so? Tala: I agree, if Blackie is that yaoi crazy, we know so. Rei: Read and Review! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five: Green

Goldie: We do not own Beyblade  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Green  
  
~*~  
  
It was the next day after Rei receiving his tiger plushie, he was working on something, scribbling on a piece of paper. Satomi walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at the Neko-jin as he had his shoulders hunched over the kitchen counter as he chewed on the end of his pen. As though he figured out what he was going to right, he lifted his pen momentarily and scratched in the current thought.  
  
Satomi strode her way next to Rei and looked over his shoulder with curiosity, "Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Writing."  
  
"Writing what?"  
  
"Some notes."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
Rei turned around with an annoyed look on his face, "If this is your new way of annoying me, you're doing a good job at it."  
  
"Good." Satomi said, patting Rei on the head, "Anyways, your din din's getting cold, and it's your favorite, Cod with a pinch of lemon juice and with a dash of horseradish sauce." (You know that dip stuff you use for ship dip?)   
  
Rei's stressed face turned into a happy one as he bounded into the dining room, almost acting like Tyson in a shopping spree in the grocery store. Satomi rolled her eyes and stopped them at the paper that Rei was writing on.   
  
With her dainty hands, she lifted the paper off the counter and skim read it. She found out it was a list....a list of people that could possibly be Rei's secret admirer.  
  
She smirked slightly, 'Rei Rei Rei, you are so naive.' She knew that his true admirer wasn't on the list.  
  
Satomi couldn't help but laugh, "Kon, you're going to be surprised-"  
  
"You rang?"  
  
Satomi jumped a half foot in the air before turning around to see Rei licking his fingers clean from the horse radish sauce. Satomi shook her head and muttered, "Rei, you never cease to amaze me, you're turning into Tyson....." Satomi then made a girly gasp, which was in a sarcasm drag, "Oh no, you must have Tysonidus!"  
  
Rei rolled his eyes and then wiped the crumbs off his cheek and licked his thumb, "C'mon, when it comes to your cooking, you know I can't resist."  
  
"Hey hey hey, now Rei, you got an admirer, you shouldn't make him jealous now, he'll think you're getting the wrong direction." Satomi said, wagging her finger in a mocking way.  
  
Rei blushed at the mentioning of his admirer, "Well yeah, but who do you think it is, Satomi?"  
  
Satomi blinked for a moment and then shrugged, "I really don't know."  
  
"C'mon Satomi, I know you are thinking _someone_."  
  
"Rei," Satomi started, then shook her head, "Look, maybe it's not a good idea to tell you yet."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because he wants you to find out on Valentines Day gobot!!"  
  
Rei blinked, "Oh, well alright then."   
  
He got his paper and pen and walked out of the room. Satomi waited for a moment, and then turned her head to the closet, "Coast clear."  
  
The closet door opened with the mystery admirer holding a box in his hands, "That was a close one, I couldn't get out of there for quite sometime."  
  
Satomi sighed, "Well next time, don't hide the presents in the cubby!!"  
  
The boy sighed, "Well sor-ry!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei went back into the kitchen, "Satomi, I need to ask you-"  
  
Then something green on the table catch his eyes, he saw a bouquet of white roses tipped with green trim and with some green carnation with some ferns. The present this time was long and rectangular wrapped in a neat green box with a forest green ribbon. Rei saw the green letter and opened it, green glitter falling to the floor as he read the sparkling green ink.  
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Green are the words of my Eyes. This promise is honesty, I'll never tell you lies.**~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
He pulled the ribbon on the box of the present and then opened the box, blinking at what he saw.  
  
He noticed it was a jade colored old fashion styled telescope of some sort. Rei pulled it out as the green tissue paper fell to the floor. He examined the long trinket in his hands and looked through the eye piece and then his eyes widened, shocked at what he saw.  
  
It was not a telescope, it was a kaleidoscope. There were green gems inside the other side of the long trinket, as Rei turned the top, the changed shape, making dazzling designs before his eyes.   
  
He smiled, it was first the wardrobe, the blanket, the tiger and now a kaleidoscope. The next one was going to be blue. He wondered what was going to be in store for him as he continued to look through his new gift like a little five year old.  
  
~*~   
  
Blackie: ^_^ Read and Review!! 


	6. Chapter Six: Blue

Blackie: *holds up sign, 'I don't own Beyblade.'  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Blue  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was wearing his red wardrobe as he was walking back to Satomi's house, he paused when he saw Tala and Kai playing chess in the park. Rei shrugged and walked towards them to say hi.  
  
Tala moved a piece, taking one of Kai's in the process, making the bluenette glare at him. Tala smirked, "What? It's not my problem that you stink in defense."  
  
"Oh gee thanks." Kai mumbled, he paused for a moment just looking at the board and then when he saw a move, he smirked as he took one of his black pieces and placed them in front of the king, "Checkmate."  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Rei called out as he was approaching the two. Tala waved, "Nothing much-"  
  
"Don't lie to him Tala, I beated you three times in chess."  
  
"Did you _have_ to say that out loud, Hiwatari?!" Tala snapped, glaring at the crimson eyed boy, Kai chuckled, "Well, it's not _my_ problem that you stink in offense."  
  
Rei rolled his eyes, knowing that these two were very competitive towards each other. He then putted his hands to his head, "You two heading anywhere, I was just going back to Satomi's."  
  
"She left early to run some errands," Tala pointed out, "She did leave in quite a hurry."  
  
Kai was putting the pieces in the box, "Last time I checked she had a list of things to do, like get some stuff for a party or something."  
  
"Oh," Rei said, blinking, "Well, I'm going back to the house, I've been wandering around here for quite a while, wanna join me?" (Blackie: Okay, who didn't find _that_ hentai!?)  
  
Kai shook his head, "That's okay Rei, we're going to go hang around for a while, if you need anything just call my cell."  
  
Rei nodded, "Thanks Kai, well I'll see you two later."  
  
Tala and Kai nodded, "Alright."  
  
Rei waved as he walked away, "Okay, bye Tala, bye Kai!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei walked in the house and closed the door behind him, then slid down to the floor exhausted. He then got the energy to get up and walk upstairs to his room. He opened the door and saw something blue on his bed.  
  
Yep, you guessed right, the Valentine Angel has struck again.  
  
Rei walked towards his bed, new blue silk sheets and blue blanket that had a pale blue tiger on a pose that looked like it was about to pounce, surrounded by blue roses that were embroidered with silver string. on the floor was a bouquet of blue flowers combined with blue roses that must've been dyed by an expert, plus a square box tied with a blue ribbon and with a letter tied to it like always.  
  
Rei took the note first and then opened it, blue glitter added more to the blueness in the room as it feel to the floor.   
  
  
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Blue are the words of my Hands. This promise is love and I'll do all I can.**~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Rei then putted the letter on the table and then opened the box, he stared into blue sapphires that were embedded onto a pair of blue leather wrist gloves, the ends where the fingers were and where the wrist were was trimmed with a black leather trim. He removed his other ones and then putted the blue ones on to fit for size.   
  
He smiled, these felt more comfortable than his old ones.  
  
He looked outside the window, violet was next, and Valentine's day was just four days away.  
  
He prayed that he will find out soon enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: Read and review ^_^ 


	7. Chapter Seven: Violet

Goldie: Rei, disclaimer. Rei: Blackie does not own Beyblade. Nor does she own any copyrighted form of consent. Blackie: -.-U I feel _very_ loved right now, Rei, thanks. Rei: ^^;; Kai: The truth hurts, Blackie Blackie: I know, but this does too *whacks Kai on the head* Kai: *rubs head* I feel violated. Rei: *whacks Blackie* Blackie: owies X_x Goldie: *rolls eyes* Blackie: *shakes head wildly* Anyways, someone e-mailed me asking me how Satomi's name is pronounced O_o; Well if you really want to know, her first name is pronounced like Say-toh-mee and her last name which is Ryusaki is pronounced as Rye-ou-sack-ee. That's how I usually pronounce it, but if anyone thinks its wrong, let me know o.o;  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Violet  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was sitting on a branch of a tree, watching the sun go down, his eyes were half lidded and in the state of dozing off into la-la land.  
  
He then felt something make impact to his head, which was a random walnut. Rei rubbed his head and looked down, Satomi tossing and catching another walnut in her hand.  
  
"C'mon down, Rei, dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not hungry, thanks."  
  
Satomi blinked, "C'mon Rei, don't want to go to bed with an empty stomach."  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"Rei, if you don't come down here, I'll make you come down here."  
  
"But I'm not hungry!!"  
  
"Is this about that Valentine Angel?"  
  
"YES!!" Rei almost leaned off the branch, causing him to fall off, but he caught the branch just in time with his graceful neko-jin reflexes. Satomi shook her head, "Rei, I know it's been a day since Mr. Right hasn't sent you your gift, but don't worry about it, he's probably getting that gift ready for you right now."  
  
Rei looked away, "But I'm worried, what if he thinks that I forgot about him?"  
  
"That's not true, I don't think he would-" Satomi started, but stopped slapping a hand to her mouth. Rei looked at her and then landed softly to the ground. With one swift motion, he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up to meet him eye to eye.  
  
"You know who it is, do you, Satomi?" He asked, Satomi sighed and looked down, "Yes, but I'm not saying a word because I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
Rei looked at her...then knowing it was pointless to argue, he letted her go.  
  
Satomi sighed, "Look Rei, if I told you, it would spoil the surprise for both Mr. Valentine and for you, so it's for a good reason."  
  
Rei nodded, "Alright."  
  
With that he walked into the house. Satomi placed her hands to her hips and followed.  
  
After dinner, Rei walked into the study room to find Kai, Tala and Satomi. Kai was reading a book, Tala was dozing off in the lazy chair while Satomi was working on some files. Rei looked at Kai, noticing that he was wearing glasses. He decided not to ask and then looked at the Japanese girl who was pressing numbers on a calculator.  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder, only for Satomi to place her hands over the files, " Ah, these are personal."  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow, "What's so personal about them, they're just pieces of paper."  
  
"Taxes?" Satomi said with her eyes half lidded. Rei's mouth shaped into an 'o' as in his understandment and then looked back at Kai who was really interested in the book he was reading. Not wanting to disturb him, he looked at Satomi and gestured to Kai.   
  
The girl then muttered, "It's a Russian book called 'Depression Decade' rather interesting book if you asked me, it's about two lovers separated during World War Two and they're trying to look for each other."  
  
"And it's in Russian?"  
  
"Yup, Kai is the type who would rather read something from his country rather than english or anything." Satomi said, then going back to her 'taxes'.  
  
Rei shrugged and then looked at the far table, he noticed heck a lot of violet on the table to even ask about. Rei looked at Satomi, "Was that there before?"  
  
Satomi looked up from the paper she was currently reading and then shrugged, "Dunno...." She then smirked, "Guess Mr. Valentine didn't fail you after-all."  
  
Rei dashed over to the table and looked at it, Satomi and Kai watched from afar in interest and Tala just awoken as Rei smelled the bouquet of purple dyed roses with lavenders and then placed them down, picking up the letter opening it, violet glitter falling to the ground as he read out loud.  
  
"~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Violet are the words of my Mind. This Promise is no neglect, but words true and kind.**~"  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
Satomi smiled, "That's so sweet."  
  
Rei then opened the large square box, pulling the lavender tissue paper away to reveal a royal purple pillow, atop of it was a purple headband that had a red and white yin tang upon it. He removed the headband to see a yellow tiger that was embroidered around another red and yellow yin yang, it's long tail slightly wrapped around it. The pillow was trimmed with a silky texture of a light purple.  
  
Rei removed his red headband and replaced it with the new purple one. Satomi chuckled and then said, "Rei, I think your admirer is spoiling you."  
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: Read and Review! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Gold and Silver

Blackie: Kai, Disclaimer. Kai: Blackie does not own Beyblade..... Blackie: Wow, that was....amazing, he actually said it without consent. Kai:... Goldie: I think he's shocked himself. Rei: *sweatdrop* Why are we even bothering about this? Tala: Because Blackie is bored and she needs to type something Blackie: *the real one* Oh just leave me alone T_T Tala: Why should I? You're easy to make fun of Blackie: T_T Goldie: *whacks Tala* be quiet or you'll be kicked to the next time zone. Tala: . Rei: *blink blink* Kai:..... Goldie: -_-U We lost him.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Gold and Silver  
  
~*~  
  
Rei watched the leaves float by as the sun sets upon his window pane. The neko-jin relaxed on his bed, the blue covers warmed him up outside and inside. He kept thinking.....who could it be? He closed his eyes and cuddled into the blankets and the cool toned colored pillows that surrounded him. He looked to his right and saw the bouquet of multi-colored flowers in a large vase that he arranged that day since he didn't have anything better to do.  
  
He heard a knock on the door and then he muttered, "Come in."  
  
But no one opened the door. Rei blinked, thinking no one heard him, he cleared his throat and then said louder, "Come in."  
  
Then he heard someone's muffled voice.  
  
"I love you, Rei."  
  
Rei almost bounded (and kinda tripped on the sheets ^^;) to the door and opened it, only to find no one there. Rei crossed his arms, the guy is pretty quick to run that fast.  
  
The thing was, thanks to the door, no familiar resemblance came to Rei of the voice. Rei then turned around and kicked the door, "STUPID DOOR!!!.....ow."  
  
Rei clutched his foot and then looked down outside his doorstep. He saw silver and gold met his eyes. He also saw a bouquet of black roses with silver tints and white roses with gold tints. Rei knelt down and picked up the letter that was attached, Silver and gold glitter surrounded him as he red the next verses to the poem.  
  
~**Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Gold are the words of my Ears. This Promise to listen and hear your dreams and your fears. Written in Silver are the words of my Arms. This Promise will hold you safe from harm.**~  
  
~**With Love,   
Your Valentine Angel**~  
  
PS. Just one more day  
  
Rei stared at the words. It seemed to repeat in his mind over and over again.  
  
'Just one more day........Just one more day.'  
  
He was about to jump around in joy, but he then remembered the present that was next to the bouquet. He picked up the small present that was tied with a black and white tie, removing the tie and then opening the box, a credit card of some sort fell to his hand. He looked at it for a moment, he blinked.  
  
It was a card to a fancy hotel.  
  
Rei stood up, then turned the card around, a post-it note was attached behind it.  
  
~*~I'll meet you there tomorrow~*~  
  
For that whole day, Rei couldn't even stand still.  
  
He was going to finally met his admirer.  
  
Face to face.  
  
On Valentine's Day  
  
~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: And the Admirer is

Rei: Alright Blackie, get the show on the road. Blackie: Fine fine. Goldie: *runs past* We don't own Beyblade!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9: And the Admirer is.....  
  
~*~  
  
Rei could barely sleep that night. He held the card in his hand, as though if he released it, it would fly from his grasp.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
It seemed like a long time to wait.  
  
Meanwhile, Satomi was watching Rei from the window. She smiled, "Just you wait Rei, tomorrow will be a day you won't forget."  
  
She felt proud, the whole thing went very smoothly. She knew that Rei was going to like his next present. She leaned back into the patio bars and then said, "For a minute there, I thought I heard ringing bells."   
  
She shook her head, "Weird how the mind works."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei opened his eyes, then looked at the clock, he practically jumped out of bed, "TWELVE THIRTY!!??! SATOMI!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!?!?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Rei blinked, "Satomi?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Rei got out of bed, getting ready for the day, putting on his red wardrobe (Yes he washes it.), the violet headband, then the red shoes and then finally the blue wrist gloves.   
  
He ran downstairs and looked around, he noticed that Satomi was usually typing on her computer in the afternoon, but he didn't hear the 'tap-tap-tapping' of her fingers pressing the keys. Nor did he hear Tyson asking Satomi when lunch was and then Kenny looking over Satomi's shoulder to see what she was working on.   
  
Neither did he see Tala and Kai playing chess in the corner of the room and he also didn't see Max watching them.  
  
Everyone was gone.  
  
Rei scratched his head, then he saw on Satomi's computer screen was a post-it note and written in Satomi's swift handwriting.  
  
~*Hey Rei, sorry to leave without telling you, but we had to do some errands. Oh, and I saw that card you had in your hand which is the Champagne Hotel, that is a far walk from here, but I think your admirer took care of that, just look outside.*~  
  
Take ease, Satomi*~  
  
Rei looked outside and then his eyes widened as big as saucers. With that he ran outside and saw a stretch limo in front of him. The driver who was dressed up in a tux smiled and opened the door, "Your ride is ready for you Mr. Kon."  
  
With that invitation Rei took the chance to look up and thank god and then went inside.  
  
The driver went up to the front and then turned the limo on, he looked at the rear view mirror and then said, "Your admirer told me to take you to three destinations before we go to the hotel."  
  
Rei nodded, he wondered what the three destinations could be.   
  
After fifteen minutes, the limo came to a slow stop. The door to his right opened, which meant they were at their first destination.  
  
Rei blinked and got out, then looked around. He noticed in front of him was a gift shop. The driver lead him inside. The driver also opened the door for him. (Nice guy XDD)   
  
Rei looked around, reds and whites for Valentine's Day surrounded him. The driver went up to the counter and whispered something to the clerk. The woman nodded and went into the back. Then coming back with key, she gestured Rei to come forward. He hesitantly went up and then noticed that she was at the jewelry area.   
  
She then smiled and said, "You're Mr. Rei Kon?"  
  
Rei nodded, the woman then unlocked one of the glass doors and then pulled out a small box. She then opened it in front of Rei. His eyes widened to find a gold three stone necklace. (You know the one that represents the past, present and future.)  
  
She removed it out of the box and slipped it over his neck. Then she rose a finger, "There's one more thing he told me to give you."  
  
With that, she bent over and got another box, opening it was a silver armband. On it was engraved 'I love you, Rei' on it.  
  
Rei carefully took it and secured it on his fore arm. She smiled and then said, "Telling by what you're wearing, I guess he's really spoiling you."  
  
Rei blushed lightly, "You could say that."  
  
"He was a very nice man. Very sharp too. Don't let go of him, Mr. Kon, he's a grand catch."  
  
Rei blushed even harder and then thanked the clerk. With that, both the driver and Rei drove towards the second destination.   
  
They came to a stop to a gold sculpting store. (Yes there is such things like that, it's similar to a jewelry store, but it's more like gold/silver items, like medals, plaques, etc.) Rei and the driver went in and the driver smiled at the male clerk. The man nodded and then gestured them towards one room.   
  
Rei saw a glass case. He looked in and saw a gold rose and a silver rose intertwined together that was a small pin. Also it was tied by a red ribbon.   
  
"Mr. Kon, your Valentine Angel told me to make this, which is a very special gift. The gold means honesty and the silver means trust, intertwined means that one cannot live without the other. With the red ribbon tied around it means that love will stay together between the two of you and nothing more."  
  
The man then took it out with gentle hands and pinned it to Rei's right upper chest. Rei looked at it and fingered the handmade object. He smiled and thanked the clerk, leaving with the driver, heading to the third and final destination.  
  
They stopped at a cruise-line area. The driver and Rei went in, the driver whispered to one of the clerks, who nodded and said, "Mr. Kon, your Valentine Angel told me....to let you chose your cruise that you will spend time at."  
  
Rei's eyes widened, he couldn't think of what to choose. The driver chuckled, "The world is yours to pin down, Mr. Kon."  
  
Rei thought for a moment and then said, "I choose...."  
  
~*~  
  
Satomi looked around, then turned her head to the other guys, then rolling her eyes, "Boys, please don't be so dumb."  
  
Tyson and Max snickered and sat down. Kenny looked up at Satomi, "So when will the limo get here?"  
  
"Any minute now." Satomi said, looking at her watch. Then looking at the guys, "We better get ready."  
  
The others boys nodded, leaving the admirer and Satomi alone in the room. Satomi noticed the other boy was fidgeting.  
  
"Relax, you look like a shaky mess, where is the brave guy I always saw up on the beyblade stadium?"  
  
The other boy looked at her, "You sure about this?"  
  
"I'm positive, and I'm confident that you'll be together and inseparable."  
  
That made the other boy smile weakly, Satomi looked at him, "C'mon buddy, I know you can smile better than that, c'mon, smile, smile....smile or I'll tickle you."  
  
The boy smiled a little brighter, Satomi nudged him on the arm, "Much better."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei saw the Champagne Hotel as they approached it. Rei smiled and then looked at the pin that was on his chest, he knew deep inside that he would love the one gave him things that made him feel like he was meant for something.   
  
The limo came to a slow stop and then the right door once more opened to him. Rei got out and looked around, it sure was a nice hotel.  
  
Rei went in and showed the card to the clerk. The girl smiled and then pointed to the right, "Down that way and two doors to the right."  
  
Rei nodded and went to the door the girl was talking about. He then saw that the card would go into the slot like a key. He inserted it and then pulled it out. Opening the door to reveal that it was a ballroom.  
  
His eyes widened, he saw red and white decor all around him.  
  
"Rei!!"  
  
Rei turned to the call of his name to see Satomi and the guys. Satomi was in a red and black dress with a red blossoming rose on her head, the boys had black and red tuxes on, each with a red rose collage on their jackets. (*swoons* That would be so cute!!! *.*)   
  
He then noticed that someone was missing. Satomi noticed the confused look and then smirked, "If you're looking for him, he's downstairs waiting for you."   
  
Rei went to the stairway and looked down. There he was, in a white tux with a red rose collage and holding a single red rose:  
  
Was Kai Hiwatari. (YAY!! ^_^)  
  
Rei could feel the blush rise in his cheeks as the guys were making cat calls. Satomi sweatdropped and whacked them to shut up.  
  
Rei noticed Kai was walking up the steps. They both were face to face, Rei couldn't get rid of the tint of pink that was on his cheeks. Kai smiled lightly and rose his hand up, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Rei blushed and then nodded, placing his hand over Kai's both of them walked down the stairway as a melody echoed through the ballroom.  
  
When they made it to the bottom of the steps, Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, while Rei slid his hands around Kai's neck, slowly they glided through the dance floor as though they were floating in air.  
  
Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written In Red Are the Words of my Heart. This Promise will never split us apart. Written in Orange are the Words of my Lips. This Promise to hold you forever with my hands and fingertips. Written in Yellow are the Words of my Soul. The Promise I have is Truth only I hold. Written in Green are the words of my Eyes. This promise is honesty, I'll never tell you lies. Written in Blue are the words of my Hands. This promise is love and I'll do all I can. Written in Violet are the words of my Mind. This Promise is no neglect, but words true and kind. Written in Gold are the words of my Ears. This Promise to listen and hear your dreams and your fears. Written in Silver are the words of my Arms. This Promise will hold you safe from harm. Written in Promise is my love to you. I've written them in every color and hue. If I break one promise, I break them all. I hope my words will make you happy and strong. Written in Black are the words of Me, that's true. The words I want to say is:  
  
~*~I love you~*~  
  
"I love you, Rei," Kai whispered and placed his lips over Rei's. Rei pulled him closer and responded happily.  
  
With that, the guys cheered out and Satomi was whistling out. They broke apart blushing.   
  
Satomi snickered, "This is one hell of a Valentine's Day."  
  
Rei held Kai closer, not wanting to leave this embrace. He never knew that this would happen so quickly. Kai then looked at Rei and asked, "So what did you chose for a cruise?"  
  
Rei smiled, "Hawaii sound good?"  
  
"Hey no fair, how come they get to go to Hawaii?!" Max yelled, Satomi rolled her eyes, but then smiled, "Guys, I think we better leave the love birds alone so they can hit the coop."  
  
The other boys didn't catch her drift, she rolled her eyes and gestured her head to the door. They all muttered, "ooooooh"  
  
Satomi fought the urge to facefault, but opposed that and then said, "We'll be leaving now,"  
  
Max waved as Satomi left, "Don't misbehave _too_ much, I want to get decent sleep." he left, followed by Kenny, Tyson snickered and then left.   
  
Rei and Kai looked at each other then laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: THE END!!! Read and Review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
